List of sets that contain over 1000 pieces
The following is a list of sets that contain over 1000 pieces. It has been divided by theme. Themes Agents * 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center Basic * 3026 Limited Edition Silver Brick Tub * 3033 Special Value Tub * 3759 35th Anniversary Tub * 9149 LEGO BASIC Airport * 9280 Giant LEGO Dacta Basic Set * 9288 LEGO BASIC Airport * 9289 LEGO BASIC Harbor Batman * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 7784 The Batmobile Ultimate Collectors' Edition Castle (2007) * 10193 Medieval Market Village Creative Building * 4405 Large Creator Bucket * 4411 Blue Strata XXL * 9303 Airport Set Creator * 4954 Model Town House * 4957 Ferris Wheel * 4997 Transport Ferry * 6753 Highway Transport * 7795 LEGO Deluxe Starter Set * 7789 LEGO limited 100000 pcx pack Dacta * 9290 Large LEGO Dacta Basic Set Exclusives * 10182 Cafe Corner * 10185 Green Grocer * 10197 Fire Brigade * 10211 Grand Emporium * 10213 Shuttle Adventure Exo-Force * 8108 Mobile Devastator * 7709 Sentai Fortress Factory * 5525 Amusement Park * 10183 Hobby Train Set * 10190 Market Street Ferrari * 8145 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 1:10 * 8653 Enzo Ferrari 1:10 * 8674 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:8 FreeStyle * 4258 LEGO Playscape * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 10217 Diagon Alley Legends * 10177 Boeing 787 Dreamliner Lord of the Rings * 9474 The Battle of Helm's Deep * 10237 The Tower of Orthanc Mindstorms * 9761 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2004 - No Limits Model Team * 5590 Whirl N' Wheel Super Truck * 5591 Mach II Red Bird Rig Nautica * 6542 Launch & Load Seaport Racers * 8154 Brick Street Customs Samsonite * 7170 Educational Refill Pack Sculptures * 10187 Volkswagen Beetle Star Wars * 4483 Imperial AT-AT * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 7191 X-wing Fighter * 7194 Yoda * 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 7676 Republic Gunship * 7965 Millennium Falcon * 8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 10143 Death Star II * 10174 Ultimate Collector's AT-ST * 10175 Vader's TIE Advanced * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT * 10186 General Grievous * 10198 Tantive IV * 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon TECHNIC * 8043 Motorized Excavator * 8053 Mobile Crane * 8063 Tractor with Trailer * 8070 Super Car * 8109 Flatbed Truck * 8110 Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 400 * 8258 Crane Truck * 8265 Front Loader * 8274 Combine Harvester * 8275 Motorized Bulldozer * 8285 Tow Truck * 8289 Fire Truck * 8295 Telescopic Handler * 8297 Off-Roader * 8421 Mobile Crane * 8436 Truck * 8448 Super Street Sensation * 8458 Silver Champion * 8466 4x4 Off Roader * 8479 Barcode Multi-Set * 8480 Space Shuttle * 8485 Control Center II * 8880 Super Car * 9649 Technology Resource Set * 10143 Death Star II Trains * 10194 Emerald Night * 10219 Maersk Container Train Value Packs * 78677 Value Pack Vikings * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon No theme * 3600 Build Your Own House Category:Set lists Category:Sets by piece count